


Birthday Wishes

by Tarkana



Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkana/pseuds/Tarkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherri dreaded turning 31, Depression quickly hit after her sister Gal seemed to ignore her birthday for her usual Thursday night activities. Unknown to her that Gal had the best birthday planned up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterStarAngel81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterStarAngel81/gifts).



> This is a story done for my friend for her 31st birthday. 
> 
> Happy Birthday hun! I love you!

It was the usual night, long work hours then home to cook and clean. Really Sherri expected nothing else to really be different her sister Gal was a bit of a work-a-holic party girl working two jobs and going out every thrusday nights to the bar, even with living together they barely saw each other. Sherri often stay'd at home, She focused on keeping the place clean, the bills paid and the budget in tact, She was the book keeper of the family for lack of a better title. Due to various complications Sherri couldnt work often blaming herself for how hard Gal worked as often as Gal claimed otherwise 'i enjoy working' was always echoing in Sherri's thoughts whenever she would feel bad, which is always why Sherri never said anything against her sisters wild thrusday nights after all, it was once a week that she could relax and do what she wanted. 

 

"Hey Sher! Just home for a quick second. Whats my spending like?" 

 

Sighing Sherri pulled up her budget program. 

 

"34 dollars, 93 cents" 

 

"Seriously? Why not just give me 35"

 

Shaking my head at Gal speaking around the toothbrush in her mouth as she stepped into my room. 

 

"Why do you feel the need to brush your teeth four times a day" I chuckled at the stunned look that passed my sisters face. 

 

"Touche" she smirked at me before running back into the bathroom to finish up. I honestly didnt care about her nights out however i felt a little upset at the complete disregard for the actual date that Gal seemed to have. I made sure to put a smile on my face when she walked into my bedroom smelling of the cinnamin toothpaste she used and hair products. 

 

Placing a quick Kiss on my forehead Gal turned grabbing her bag near the door on her way out. 

 

"Dont stay up, Love ya" 

 

Sherri smiled slightly as Gal headed out, 'not even a happy birthday greeting' she thought to herself saddened a little. "Happy birthday to me" she whispered before loading up her facebook. Sure she knew that there would be a few greatings very general ones on her wall. She smiled at a photo her friend posted to her page, The melted Chocolate eyes, flecked with golden-honey slivers and lined with a black khol liner and smokey eye shadow. A small shine to his smirking lips looking as if he was possibly wearing lipgloss, course knowing who it was; he probably was. He was one of the most femininely-straight men although others who didnt know him would assume otherwise - He is straight people. He was laying stretched across a bed, his long legs shaped in Leather and an open vest drapped carefully over his shoulders - half on, half off. The blonde hair brushed over the right side of his face covered part of his face making his eyes pop even more then usual. It truly was a photo from a dream and definitely drool worthy as the sexy guitarist always was 

 

"Hello Mr. Tommy Joe" she whispered, saving the photo to her desktop. "One day maybe i'll get a chance to meet you". 

 

I dont know how long it was since I had been looking at the photo but i must have difted off as a large banging noise had apparently woken me up from an amazing dream where i was sitting in the bar with Gal and Adam Lambert and Tommy Joe had walked in and we had started to talk, my dream self was a fair bit more confident answering, joking and flirting with Tommy and having a great time. It was as close to a birthday party that i was going to see that much was obvious. 

 

"Hey Dude! I think She said it was over here" 

 

Rolling my eyes i shifted wanting to go back into my dream, Tommy and i had just started talking about some of the latest tour dates and how he was excited to play his new Guitar Fender had sent him. I pulled my blanket up covering my head praying that whoever the person yelling outside would stop soon. Although it seems other plans were made, groaning slightly i got up as another three knocks sounded. 'yeah yeah, im coming' I quickly glanced in a mirror as i headed out to the living room. Lights shined through the windows blinding me for a second, 'must be someone lost and needing directions' 

 

Opening the door Sherri drew her arms across her to fight against the cold. However it wasnt people lost. 

 

"I must be dreaming still" Sherri exclaimed, her eyes going large. For standing infront of her was Gal a huge smile plastered on her face as she held onto a small little box behind her a chours of happy birthday was being played backed up with vocals and guitar the lights shined from three cars all parked just so that the lights shined off a platinum blonde head, his expert fingers sliding along the neck of a beautiful fender guitar, the vocals were produced by beautifully stunning women back up the main singer, their voices mixed created probably the best version of happy birthday Sherri had ever experienced. The main singers voice caused shivers to go down her spine as she watched in stunned silence as none other then Adam Lambert and his band stood behind her sister singing happy birthday to her. Gals arms wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed slgihtly before she reached up a hand and wipped at a tear that had started falling from her eyes. 'she hadnt forgotten' was a mantra being repreated but she couldnt seem to say anything. 

 

"Happy birthday sisser"

 

I smiled up at Gal, She was the best sister i could ask for, truly. "Thanks. Sisser" i returned our nickname back to her; for some reason when Gal was growing up she could never say Sister. the 'T' being hard to annouce, it always came out sisser and it just stuck, our own personal name for each other. 

 

As the band finished up an extra verse I finally managed to snap out of my bewilderment, Tommy had walked up and i noticed his mouth was moving only i couldnt hear the words. Blushing slightly i smiled up at him, he was slightly taller then i but definitely more lean. 

"I uh, I, I'm sorry?" I was surprised my voice didnt shake as much as i expected it to, other then the slight studder my voice rang loud in my ears, confident like i wasnt talking to the man of my dreams or a major celebrity who was standing on my doorstep. 

"I was just saying Happy Birthday" He repeated and i quickly thanked him as Gal struck up converstation with the rest of the band members, Standing a little to closely to Adam. 'You know hes interested in men and has a boyfriend' i thought to myself watching her laugh. 

"Why dont we go inside? Its a little cold out here" She annouced and i suddenly realized just how chilly it was standing on the door step in just a T-shirt. Shivering slightly i nodded my agreement holding the door open behind me so the rest could follow in. As i was closing the door it was easy to see neighbours going back into their house as well. 'Great, talk of the town tonight'. 

"A Toast! To Sherri our good looking birthday girl" Reyna called lifting a glass of wine into the air, Gal was holding the bottle filling another glass before passing it to me. I blushed slightly at the attention feeling slightly guilty for assuming my sister had forgotten my birthday. 

"Lady" Tommy Corrected winking at me slightly, "Birthday Lady" 

I started laughing with the rest of them before everyone clinked glasses calling out Cheers before taking a mouthful. The bitter rich taste assaulted my toung as i looked around at everyone; Adam and Tommy each had a beer and the rest of us ladies had a glass of Gal's hand made wine, one she claimed would never be drunk except on a very special occassion; it had aged about 3 years. Mum and I had tried to convince Gal to open it at various points and her answer was always the same 'its not special enough' we had started to think that her statement was code for 'its not aged enough' but it turns out we were wrong. 

We had gone through three of Gals home made wines, a few too many coolers and at least two cases of beer consumed mostly by the men in attendance. Gal even went so far as to break out some of her personal alcohol and made a few cocktails and shots of straight hard liquir. Suffice to say by the end of the night we were all feeling good. Reyna and Kesha had fallen asleep sitting up on the Couch, it was easy to see Tommy was drifting after drinking so much; Gal and Adam were sitting in a corner talking about who knows what. 

 

"If you want, You can crash on my bed" Sherri whispered to Tommy, he looked shocked for a second before giving her a lopsided drunken smile. Slurring his responce.

 

"Thanks i think i will, but where will you sleep?" 

 

Blushing slightly at having not thought that far ahead and thinking only of Tommy sleeping in my bed. I ran through the quickest options available; The couch used by the Vahjayjays was not an option; the chair was a little uncomfortable but possible; mum's bed was smaller and she'd sleep there alone anyway really i had two options the uncomfortable chair or Gals bed assuming she didnt offer it to Adam. 

 

"i uh can share with Gal" I answered before getting up "follow me i'll show you to my room" i felt like a school girl leading him, thankful i hadnt had time to put up all my Tommy posters since the move three weeks previous. I turned back to Tommy, i hadnt heard what he said but i caught the end of it as i opened the door. 

 

"... big enough" 

 

"I'm Sorry? i realize its probably not as big as your bed" 

 

The look of confusion passed his face quickly before i realized i must have misunderstood him. I quickly looked to the floor flushing slightly. 

 

"No, its fine, actually i said it was big enough." 

 

I nodded slightly "Yeah i guess" I smiled up at Tommy before wishing him a good night. 

"Where are you going?" His voice called from behind me, i turned looking at him uncertian. 

"I ment, it was big enough for two. You can sleep in your own bed i dont take up much room" He answered "Skinny remember" he chuckled pointing to himself. 

I took the free offer to scan his figure blushing at the thought of sharing a bed with Tommy joe, i felt flutters in my stomach and my nerves were still shot, luckily with the alcohol in my system it probably didnt show as much. My next words were out in a fast whisper before i realized i had even considered the offer. 

"uh sure, if, if you're sure" 

"You're are adorable" He chuckled before turning, heading into the room and pulling his shirt off. Quickly i looked away giving him his privacy. 

 

"i'm just going to speak with Gal, make yourself at home" 

 

Turning Sherri headed into the livingroom walking up to her sister and Adam, neither of them looked up being in deep discussion about something or other.

 

"Tommy and i are heading to bed you going to be ok?" 

 

Jumping slightly Gal looked up at me a slight smile crossed her face as she realized what i had said; winking she nodded, Adam seemed unfazed by anything going on. I nodded turnning and heading back to my room as Gal and Adam continued their converstation. 

 

Tommy was out cold when i got back into my room, grabbing my most modest set of pjs and heading into the bathroom, smiling at myself in the mirror i quickly got changed, listening to the deep even breathing coming from my bedroom. Yep, Today had been the best brithday ever, turning 31 still bothered me, but with my sister by my side; and spending my night with celebrities you couldn't ask for a better birthday party except maybe having friends over as well but that was a surprise party i knew was coming up in two days, mum was planning it and she wasnt very secretive about it. Yep - i loved my family. Brushing a quick kiss to Tommys head while he slept i pulled the covers up falling into probably the best sleep i have had in years looking forward to waking up the next morning, knowing it wasnt a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this what you were waiting for?! ;) Enjoy ;)

The slight nudging woke Sherri up. It took a moment before she realized that the nudging wasn't her cat pawing at her face. she also noticed how warm it was, warmer then usual and a weight across her shoulders reminded her exactly what had happened the night before. Not daring to move she sighed a little, it really had happened. Her sister had somehow convinced Adam Lambert, the Vahjayjays and Tommy to celebrate her birthday. The clock on her bedside table showed 11:53, 'holy crap i slept til almost noon' Shocked Sherri shifted slightly only to feel that same pressure once again, it didnt take her much longer to realize exactly what said pressure was. With Tommy's arm thrown over her shoulders he was pressed fairly close to her side, rocking his hip causing friction against his morning hard on.

Blushing slightly Sherri rolled a little onto her back, the slight movement causing Tommy to groan in his sleep at the slight disruption before shifting a bit closer throwing his leg over top hers. Taking a few seconds to look at his sleeping face she watched as his eyes fluttered slightly in his sleep, his breath ghosting across her neck in deep shallow breathing. Whatever he was dreaming about must be something good, steamy and hot if the hitching in his breath and the way his eyelashes moved against his cheeks. Feeling adventurous Sherri slowly shifted her hand brushing her hand against the slight bluge feeling soft cotton over the denim of his jeans. 'So he stripped his pants before going to bed' she smiled softly to herself, she added a bit of pressure and listened to his breathing hitch a little more, a soft groan passed by his lips but he slept on. Taking a deep breath Sherri slipped her hand under the elastic band of his little boy briefs wrapping her hand around the shaft of his manhood. 'He certainly isnt small by any means; baby's arm holding an apple my ass' she thought, moving her hand slowly along the soft skin pulled tight in his hardness. She flicked her thumb over the head feeling a small bead of pre-cum before tightening her grip just slightly causing his eyes to snap open and a very low moan rumble in his chest. It was easy to see the confusion cross his face before he quickly caught on, a sexual look crossed his features as his hand joined hers and pumped his member with her hand slightly faster then she had previously done in her testing the waters stage, his breath hitching more and turning rough. He might have been sleeping deeply before but now he was wide awake, thrusting his hips into her hand while she gripped with just enough pressure to create a steady friction between skin on skin but not enough to hurt.

"Good morning" 

His voice was smooth and rough at the same time, the soft low tone that he usually spoke in but with an edge from the act they were currently engaged upon.

"Oh god" He groaned, my eyes hadnt left his face, as soon as he had opened his eyes mine locked onto his; the usual light playful look had turned heated, his usual chocolate brown eyes had turned to a melted dark chocolate mix with his desire. He let go of her hand letting her continue to do what she wanted, rolling to her side her other hand went up to his chest, sliding over the silky smooth skin before dragging her nails over the soft patch of fine chest hair. The hiss left his lips as her nail raked over one nipple carefully, she laid her hand flat against his stomach and smiled shyly at Tommy biting the corner of her mouth slightly before looking down at the faint red lines mixed with the soft dirty blonde-brown hairs, watching the nail marks fade completely.

Tommy raised his hand up touching the side of her face, bringing her eyes back up to his face before his thumb rubbed across her lower lip, the tender touch caused her to release her lip in a slight gasp before his decended upon hers; strong, warm and sure, meshing perfectly against hers. 'I am kissing Tommy Joe oh my god!' Sherri's brain was screaming at her 'I'm kissing Tommy while giving him a hand job... in my bed!' Her hand stilled briefly and a groan of discontent could be heard before she quickly started up again. Tommys other hand had come up and was nudging her shirt up, his hand warm, leaving a trail of tingles over her skin before he finally reached her breast, cupping and rubbing slightly. It felt like forever before they finally broke the kiss breathing fresh air into their lungs, after a second he sat up pulling her with him before removing her shirt completely. Smirking slightly his hand went back to her breast

"You're perfect" he whispered before lowering his head, licking at her nipple which had started to hurt from lack of attention and being hard. Gasping Sherri threw her head back lifting her hand up to run her fingers through his hair as she moaned, shifting to open her legs. Opening her eyes slightly to look down at the sight in front of her; his blonde hair she could tell was recently dyed moved slightly, and slipped like silk through her fingers and he continued to assault first one then her other breast, his other hand paying attention to whichever one his mouth was not. She moved her hand reaching down to grab his member again, she could feel the throbbing of his excitement with each stroke, touch and rub. She rubbed her thumb over the head once more at the little bit of liquid that had reformed since last time, his moan as he lifted his head from her chest caused her to shiver as the deepness of it reverberated all through her, causing a pleasant tingling sensation. 

His breath hitched as he whispered to Sherri so quiet she almost didnt hear him, but her hand had tightened a little tighter then she had meant to. 

"What?" Sherri looked at his eyes, darkened with lust, want and desire. 

"I - Groan - think I want you" he whispered again as his hand slipped from her chest cupping her between the legs before sliding a hand beyond the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. 

Gasping slightly Sherri shifted her legs, opening them 

"Yes, oh please" 

She felt like she was begging, she was clearly asking for more, which Tommy was more then willing to provide as a single long digit slid inside her, rubbing along the inner walls. 

"So tight" his voice was rougher now then before "and yet so wet" as he slid a second finger in, her hand still sliding along his member, more confident then when she had first started. 

"Its been so long" her voice was raw, clearly feeling herself giving in to his ministrations "Oh God! Tommy, Please!" 

He bent kissing her, removing his hand and sliding her pants off her hips. At the loss of his touch a small disappointed sound slipped before she realized it had even started. She felt herself blush completely as Tommy shifted resting on his knees between her legs, his eyes roaming over her body as he watched her unsteady breathing. This new position had shifted the blankets that had kept them covered from each other slide down his back, pulling at her knees behind him. Sherri now had a clear view of Tommy, light reflecting around his head. 

"Are you sure about this" 

Nodding Sherri smiled up at him, her free hand lifting to the side of his face. 

"Never been surer about anything, please" 

She was begging, demanding he take her, part of her wanted him to go hard and fast like she knew he could be, with his 'bad boy attitude' she was sure it would be possible but a small part of her wanted it to be soft, caring and full of love, purely perfect and full on connecting intimacy, the hard stuff could be for later. 

Looking deep into her eyes he shifted, his head spreading the lips of her flower as he pushed in, a small tear left her eyes as she felt him entering her, gasping she reached her hands above her head grabbing the pillow. He leaned down kissing her lips lightly as he fully situated himself inside of her. 

"Please, Move" Sherri whispered, lifting her hands to pull him down, drawing his solid chest against her and dragging her nails down his back. Clearly this was the right move as he quickly jerked before starting up a hard yet slow rhythm that left them both gasping for breath. The pressure continued low in her stomach and warmed Sherri completely. 

Before she realized it, she was pleading for Tommy to go harder, faster and deeper which he was only to willing to do it seemed as together they fell in sync and went from slow passionate loving to hard fast love making. 

"So close" 

"Yes! Tommy!" 

At his name leaving her lips his eyes locked on hers, sweat glistening off her chest and his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he finally shuddered, spilling himself inside of her, sighing as she clenched around his member, pulling every last drop of his seed from him. 

"I think I love you Sherri" 

Smiling she wrapped her arms around him, not daring to move for fear that she would wake up, Last night Gal had given her the best birthday party, this morning she ended up with the best gift that would hopefully last a life time.

Kissing the top of Tommy's head Sherri pulled the blankets up around them both "yep, i could wake up to this for the rest of my life no problem, I love you Tommy". Before she completely drifted off she could hear her sister and Adam still talking and laughing away "Thank you Gal, I love you Sisser" She thought as she fell back into a pleasant sex-sedated sleep with Tommy sound asleep on her chest, a small satisfied smiled across his delicate lips swollen red from kissing and biting during their morning activities.


End file.
